


i fell in love tonight

by peroxideprncss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: in which Sokka and Suki become parents
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: AtLA <10k fics to read





	i fell in love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> we all know Sokka is a fantastic uncle, but I'm a little sad we never "officially" got to see him be a dad. so, I'm taking some liberties and diverging from canon to give him (and Suki) the kiddo they deserve. this is a loose follow-up to my [Maiko wedding fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525289) (where we find out Suki is pregnant), but you don't have to have read that to enjoy this one.

Sokka paced frantically across the room, looking as if he was going to tear his hair out. Suki screwed her lids shut, feeling queasy just from the sight of it.

“Sokka,” she said curtly, “Calm down. It was _one_ twinge.” She laid a hand on top of her swollen belly. Their baby was due any day now, and when Suki complained of a sudden, sharp pain, Sokka sprang to his feet and began panicking.

“It’s gotta start somewhere!” he cried in reply, eyes wide with fear. Suki took a deep breath before resolving to rise from her seat on the couch. Once she was finally on her feet, she stepped in front of the warrior and caught his shoulders.

“Sokka,” she spoke firmly once more, looking her husband square in the eye, “This isn’t labor. Trust me, you’ll know when it really starts. Besides, I know that the midwives won’t be happy with you if you barge in on them at this time of night for a false alarm…again.” Sokka bowed his head sheepishly. The closer Suki got to the end of her pregnancy, the more he fretted over her. He’d already called on the midwives twice in the past few days, convinced it was time. As evidenced by the fact that his wife was still pregnant, he had already been wrong twice.

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly, finally meeting her gaze once again, “I’m just really worried, and excited.” Suki smiled gently before leaning forward to peck him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her face settle against his shoulder.

“I know,” she finally replied, her voice slightly muffled against his skin, “Me too.” Sokka tilted his head down to kiss the top of her head. The two stood in their embrace for a few more moments. Then, Sokka yawned loudly.

“Wanna go back to bed?” Suki asked with an affectionate laugh. Sokka nodded, yawning again. She took his hand and led him back to their bedroom. Sokka helped her get comfortable before rounding to his side of the bed and flopping onto the sheets, beginning to snore practically the second his head hit the pillow. Suki, meanwhile, was wide awake, and probably would be until sunrise. The further she got in her pregnancy, the less she was able to sleep, between baby kicks and backaches and having what felt like the world’s smallest bladder. She simply leaned back against the headboard and caressed her tummy.

“We can’t wait to meet you,” she whispered affectionately to her bump, “I think your daddy might be more excited than me.” A little kick bumped the palm of her hand, and she beamed widely. After another hour or so, and a few readjustments, sleep finally found her.

The next morning, Suki’s eyes blinked open to the sunlight streaming into their bedroom. She turned to see that Sokka’s place was empty; he must’ve woken up before her – a rare occurrence, but not too unusual recently given her odd sleeping schedule. She mentally prepared herself to rise from the bed, gathering all her strength to do so. Luckily, her husband was just about to walk through the door when she started to move.

“Let me help you,” he chuckled, rushing to her side. Sokka took one of Suki’s hands, while sliding his other arm under her to support her back. Once she was sitting upright, and her feet were on the floor, he let go.

“Good morning,” Sokka said lovingly, “How did you sleep?”

“Not terrible,” Suki responded, giving herself a minute before trying to stand up. Sokka extended his arms out again, and she balanced her hands on his forearms to steady herself as she rose.

“Aang and Katara just got here a little while ago,” Sokka explained as Suki stretched, “I didn’t want to wake you, though.”

“Thank you,” she said, pressing a peck to his cheek. She took a few steps toward their closet to retrieve her robe, but stopped when she felt a cramp. She hissed slightly, waiting for it to pass.

“I’m fine, Sokka,” she gritted before her husband could say anything, “Probably still stiff from sleeping.” She finished her journey across the room and pulled on her robe, then waddled over to their bedroom door.

“Are you sure?” he asked anxiously, hovering behind her, “I can go –”

“Sokka,” was all Suki had to say in order to get him to stop talking. He wordlessly followed her out into the hallway.

“Suki!” Katara called cheerfully upon seeing her sister-in-law enter the living room. The waterbender came forward to envelop her in a hug.

“Thank you for coming,” Suki said, making her way to a chair once they’d broken apart, “I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything, Suki,” Katara responded with a smile, guiding the pregnant woman into her seat, “I’m going to be an auntie!”

“Any day now,” Suki nodded, rubbing her belly. Her hand stopped in its place and her eyes closed as she felt another cramp come on.

“Doesn’t seem like you’ve got ‘days’ left, Suki,” Katara commented, her tone equal parts amused and concerned, “How long is it between pains?”

“You sound like your brother,” Suki rebutted with a smirk, “And they’re random so far. Maybe one or two a day, for the past week. This is the second one since I woke up today, though.” Katara rose her eyebrows.

“Have your waters broken yet?” the girl asked, taking on a more serious tone.

“Oh, spirits, no,” Suki replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Nothing like that yet. Just a few twinges, that’s all.”

“Okay,” Katara said, “But it definitely sounds like your body is getting ready.”

The foursome chatted casually over tea for a few hours, catching up on everything since the last time they’d seen each other, which was admittedly longer ago than they would’ve liked. Aang detailed the latest developments in the Harmony Restoration Movement, while Katara updated Sokka on goings on in the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka had been traveling back home frequently to help when he could, but hadn’t been back in the past month or so, Suki no longer being able to comfortably travel and him not wanting to leave her alone so late in her pregnancy.

“Ty Lee and the other warriors send their love from the palace,” Aang said to Suki as he discussed his last visit to the Fire Nation, “They all really miss you.”

“I miss them, too,” Suki sighed. She and Sokka had decided to settle on Kyoshi Island, at least while their baby was still young. Suki would be able to help oversee training for the next class of warriors, and it was closer to the Southern Water Tribe than the Capital City, so it was a good spot for both of them. Suki was about to speak again, but caught her breath when another cramp came – this one sharper than any of the previous ones. The others looked at her, concerned.

“Okay, that one was…intense,” she finally spoke once the pain had passed. Sokka’s eyes widened even more than they already had. Before he could say anything, though, his wife spoke again.

“Help me up?” she asked, “I wanna walk around a little bit.”

“It’s warm out today, considering the season,” Katara said, “If you’d like to take a walk outside.” Indeed, it was pleasant outside for late autumn in Kyoshi Island, and the sun was shining without a cloud in sight.

“That sounds nice,” Suki smiled as her husband helped to lift her from her seat, “Let me just go change.” She motioned to Sokka to sit back down as she made her way towards their bedroom.

“Nervous?” Aang chuckled, seeing Sokka’s expression. The warrior simply nodded in response. Before the Avatar could say anything else, the three friends heard Suki gasp loudly from the next room.

“Suki?” Sokka called, already on his feet and halfway to their door, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Suki’s voice echoed, her tone uneasy, “It’s just, um…my waters broke.”

“It’s time!” Katara said gleefully, a wide smile spreading across her face.

“It’s time?!” Sokka repeated, his tone much more frantic than his sister’s, “Now?!” Katara moved past him to enter the bedroom and go to Suki. Sokka stayed frozen in place until Aang approached him from behind and clapped him on the back.

“Sokka?” Katara called, confused – she had thought her brother was right behind her, “Wanna get in here? I could use some help.” Sokka shook his head to snap himself out of his trance, then sprung to action.

“Aang, will you go tell the midwives?” he asked his friend before rushing into the bedroom. Aang nodded as Sokka relayed the directions to him, then the airbender took off out the door. Sokka crossed the threshold into the bedroom to see Katara helping Suki into the bed.

“What do you need me to do?” Sokka asked nervously, idling in the doorway.

“I need clean towels and blankets, and some hot water,” Katara answered as she adjusted the pillows behind Suki’s back. Sokka nodded before retreating back out the door.

“You guys got here just in time,” Suki laughed. Katara offered her a smile as she lifted the skirt of Suki’s nightgown to examine her.

“It’s still gonna be a while before we meet baby,” Katara concluded, “But you’re doing great so far.” After a few moments, Sokka returned with the supplies his sister requested.

“I sent Aang to get the midwives,” he said, climbing into the bed beside his wife once his hands were empty. He took Suki’s hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. Katara busied herself with organizing the supplies so they would be ready when needed, and after another ten or so minutes, there was a knock at the door. Katara motioned for Sokka to stay while she went to get it.

“I’m back with the midwife,” Aang said as he led an older woman through the door, “And a surprise.”

Katara and Aang led the midwife into the bedroom, and Sokka looked up just in time to see the fourth person enter behind them.

“Dad?!” he exclaimed, hopping up to envelop the man in a hug, “What are you doing here?”

“Katara had mentioned that she and Aang would be visiting until the baby comes, so I figured I’d crash the party,” Hakoda said warmly, “And it looks like I’ve got excellent timing!”

“Thank you for coming, Dad,” Sokka said, giving him another hug, “I can’t tell you how much it means to have you here.”

Despite the excitement of the early afternoon, the atmosphere in Sokka and Suki’s small home had calmed down a bit once they realized that labor would likely last for the rest of the day, if not through the night and into the next morning.

The family had dinner together in the bedroom rather than at the table, in order to keep Suki company. She had been up and about from the bed throughout the day, but was more comfortable reclined on the mattress than anywhere else. Hakoda had helped Katara prepare a traditional Water Tribe dinner, with a vegetarian twist for Aang.

“Have you two discussed names?” Hakoda asked as he slurped the last bits of broth from his bowl. Suki and Sokka smiled to each other, communicating wordlessly.

“Yes,” Suki finally answered, “But I think we’ll keep it a surprise until the baby is here.” She knew how much Sokka had hoped it was a girl, and how proud he would be to introduce their daughter as Kya, so they decided not to say anything before the birth.

Aang helped Katara clean up the dishes from dinner, and as they worked in the kitchen, he started to think out loud.

“I can’t wait for this to be us,” he mused. Katara giggled in response.

“What do you mean? Washing dishes together?” she teased as she handed him another clean plate to dry. He bent the remaining water off its surface before blasting it with a bit of air for good measure.

“No,” he chuckled, “I mean…having kids. Anxiously waiting for the baby to come, talking about names…”

“Yeah,” Katara agreed, smiling fondly at the thought. She and Aang had been discussing their relationship more seriously ever since the beginning of summer, when Zuko and Mai got married. She figured a proposal was coming at any time, and she was more than ready to begin the next stage of their life together.

“But we should probably get married first,” she added with a wink. Aang’s cheeks flushed lightly.

“I’m working on it,” Aang laughed lightly, “Patience, sweetie.” He accented his last statement with a kiss to her temple. They finished up the dishes and strolled happily back to the bedroom.

By midnight, Suki’s labor started to progress more rapidly. Sokka was beside her, rubbing circles on her back as she rested on her side between contractions. The pains were coming on stronger now, and more frequently. The midwife examined her again.

“Looks like we’re almost ready to push,” the woman announced with a determined smile, “How are you feeling, Suki?”

Suki opened her mouth to respond, but was only able to let out a groan as another contraction came on.

“Let’s get you in position,” the midwife said, approaching Suki’s side. With Sokka’s help, they were able to get Suki situated comfortably, only having to pause for contractions once. As the midwife returned to the foot of the bed, Katara took her place, grabbing Suki’s hand while Sokka was already holding the other.

“Alright, Suki,” the midwife announced, “With the next pain, you’re going to push.”

“Spirits, this is it,” Suki chuckled in disbelief, looking to her husband, “We’re about to be parents.” Sokka simply nodded in return, his expression just as bewildered as hers. He reached his free hand up to brush her sweat-soaked bangs off her forehead. Suki’s eyes screwed shut as the next contraction came on.

“Push,” the midwife encouraged, and Suki complied. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped Sokka and Katara’s hands tighter. She let out a pained cry before letting up, heaving to catch her breath.

“Good,” the midwife said, “Gather your strength and get ready for the next one.” Suki nodded, and with the next contraction, she pushed again. This pattern continued for the better part of the following hour, and Suki was growing increasingly frustrated.

“Let me see if there’s anything we can do to help baby along,” the midwife comforted, going to examine Suki once more. Katara patted Suki’s hand gently, trying to keep her in positive spirits.

“It’s not always easy the first time,” Katara said with a soft smile, “But you can do this. I know you can.” Suki offered a weak smile in return before Sokka bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

“Just a little while longer,” he said, to which his wife just nodded softly.

“Suki,” the midwife spoke once more, in a tone no one was quite able to decipher, “Baby’s just being a little stubborn. I’m going to need an extra pair of hands, but don’t worry, okay?” Katara nodded to the midwife before quickly stepping out of the room.

Aang and Hakoda looked up eagerly at the sound of the door opening, but Katara shook her head slightly before speaking.

“Not yet,” she said, “Aang, would you go send for another midwife? She wants extra help just in case.”

“Is everything okay?” Hakoda asked, worry settling into both his and the younger man’s features. Katara offered a superficial smile.

“Don’t worry,” was all she offered in response. She looked expectantly at Aang, who nodded hesitantly before leaving. Once he was out the door, Katara smiled weakly to her father before re-entering the bedroom.

“Another midwife is on the way,” Katara announced, before returning to Suki’s side to take her hand once more. She watched the midwife closely as she worked for a few moments, then decided to speak up.

“Is there anything I can do?” the waterbender asked, “I’m a healer.” The midwife waved her over, and Katara gave Suki’s hand a comforting squeeze before joining the older woman. They spoke in hushed voices that Sokka nor Suki could quite hear. Soon, Katara was pooling water around her hands and moving them across Suki’s stomach. Initially, she had offered Suki another small smile, but became engrossed in her work. After she was done, she refused to make eye contact with her, instead turning directly to the midwife and whispering once again.

“What’s going on?” Suki asked, her anxiety rising rapidly, “Is the baby okay?” Katara swallowed hard, looking to the midwife. The older woman maintained her calm composure and began to explain.

“Labor has been a little rough for the baby,” the woman said, “We just want to determine the fastest, but safest way to give birth, for both of you. Take some deep breaths and try not to push again until I tell you, okay?” Suki nodded nervously, just before another pain came on. Her face twisted with the sensation.

“Don’t push, Suki,” the midwife reminded her, “Just breathe through it.” Suki took labored, but steady breaths as she fought her instincts. Once the contraction finally passed, she began to softly cry. Sokka kissed her forehead once again, gently shushing her.

It felt like both hours and mere minutes before the assistant midwife arrived. She was quickly caught up on the situation, and Katara was able to take Suki’s free hand again. The assistant midwife stayed at the foot of the bed, while the other woman came forward and laid her hands on Suki’s stomach.

“I’m going to massage your belly a bit to see if we can coax baby out,” she explained, “You’ll push like normal with the next pain, and I’ll push on your tummy at the same time. I’m afraid it will be a little uncomfortable.”

“I’ve been uncomfortable for the past three months straight,” Suki joked, only able to let out a half-hearted chuckle. The midwives both smiled lovingly at her, and the air in the room was charged with nervous energy as they all waited for the next contraction to come. As Suki was taking calming breaths, her next one caught in her throat, escaping as a groan.

“Okay, dear,” the midwife said, “Push.” Suki complied, and the older woman applied pressure to the top of her bump at the same time. Suki cried out in pain.

“Good,” the second midwife encouraged, “Very good!” The process was repeated a few more times before progress was finally made.

“Excellent, Suki!” the midwife at the foot of the bed cried as the last contraction subsided, “One more push, and baby will be here!”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Suki said, tears mixing with the sweat beading down her face.

“You _can_ do this,” Sokka squeezed her hand as he spoke, “You’re a Kyoshi Warrior – you can do _anything_.”

“You’ve got this, Suki,” Katara added, a determined glint in her eyes. Suki looked to them both, then nodded with a newfound confidence. Suddenly, she was contracting again, and gave every last ounce of energy she had into the final push.

“Yes, Suki!” the midwife cried, “Baby is here!” She quickly cleaned off the baby before handing it forward to the other midwife.

“Shouldn’t the baby be crying?” Sokka asked worriedly, “Why isn’t it crying?”

“Some babies just need a little help,” the midwife said calmly, rubbing and patting the baby’s back. Everyone held their breaths, as they waited for the newborn to take their first. Finally, a small cry echoed through the room. Suki let out a relieved sob, and reached out. The midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket before placing the bundle delicately in her arms.

“It’s a boy,” she said.

“A boy,” Sokka echoed, looking onto the baby’s face with pure wonder, “We have a son.” After admiring the newborn, he turned to look at his wife. She offered him a weak smile, but then her head suddenly fell forward.

“Suki?” he asked frantically, “Suki?”

“Sokka, take the baby,” Katara said, pulling the bundle from Suki’s arms. Sokka took the baby into his own arms, holding him delicately.

“What’s happening?” he asked, his eyes wide with fear as he watched the three women flurry around his wife. Nobody answered right away, and Katara immediately had healing water surrounding her hands once again. Between the drastic change in the air and the baby’s cries growing louder, Sokka found himself utterly terrified.

“What’s going on?” he insisted this time, trying to meet somebody’s eyes. Katara spared him a fraction of a glance.

“Suki lost a little too much blood,” she explained, hyper-focusing on her hands as they worked, “But it’s going to be fine.”

Sokka wanted to argue, demand more information, but he couldn’t find his voice. He just stared at the scene, frozen. It felt as though he wasn’t even there, rather he was just a floating specter witnessing someone else’s life.

“Sokka,” one of the midwives was by his side now, jostling him from his thoughts, “You have family outside, yes? Why don’t you go tell them the good news?” He didn’t answer, but she was scooping the baby – his son – out of his arms anyway. Eventually, he nodded, but his feet refused to move. With another gentle touch to the shoulder, he was able to convince his muscles to carry him to the other side of the doorway.

“Well?” Hakoda asked expectantly, smiling proudly after having heard the baby’s cries. His face fell when he noticed his son’s blank expression.

“A boy,” Sokka said plainly. The other men simply looked on in concern, not sure how to respond.

“Something’s wrong with Suki,” Sokka finally spoke again, and saying it out loud was enough to bring his mind into the present moment where, yes, this was in fact happening. His breath hitched as Hakoda and Aang simultaneously sprung forward to envelop him in a hug.

“I’m sure she’s going to be okay,” Aang comforted, his voice muffled against Sokka’s shoulder, “Katara’s in there with her, right? Suki’s going to be just fine.” Sokka just nodded, silent tears falling fast. The men stood and waited outside for what felt like an eternity. Sokka desperately wanted to know what was happening, but was also too afraid to re-enter the room, fearing the worst.

After a long half-hour, one of the midwives emerged, holding a very clean and now sleeping baby boy. She handed the bundle of blankets to Sokka, who took him carefully into his arms. He couldn’t help but smile upon seeing his son’s face again, and took a moment to truly study him this time. Dark eyelashes poked out from the newborn’s closed lids, and his stout nose flared gently with every breath. Plush lips rested just above a rounded chin, slightly pink next to his tan skin, which appeared to be a perfect median between Sokka’s darker complexion and Suki’s pale features. For a moment, Sokka forgot everything around him except for the overwhelming love he felt for his son.

Sokka was gently knocked from his thoughts when his father came up behind him, and clapped him gently on the back.

“My grandson,” Hakoda said quietly, admiring the baby with a fierce reverence, “He’s perfect.”

“He is,” Sokka agreed, and they stood in silence once more as they watched the newborn slumber.

After another chunk of time, whose length Sokka wasn’t entirely sure of, Katara exited the bedroom.

“Suki’s doing okay,” she said in a hushed tone, mindful of the sleeping child, “She’s resting.” Sokka nodded as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. Katara offered him a warm smile and a gentle squeeze around the shoulders.

“So,” she whispered, leaning down to get her own look at her new nephew, “What’s his name?”

“Hikaru,” Sokka answered, raising a finger to gently stroke the baby’s cheek. His heart swelled with pride again.

“Hello, Hikaru,” Katara whispered in a gentle voice, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Sokka smiled at his sister, then offered the baby to her. She gladly accepted, cradling the boy delicately in her arms.

“I’m going to check on Suki,” Sokka said, already walking towards the bedroom. He made sure his steps and movements were light as air, for fear of disturbing the fragile silence that had fallen upon their home.

He let out a sigh of relief as he rested his eyes upon his wife’s sleeping form. She looked a bit paler than usual, but otherwise, calm. He simply stood for a while and watched her chest rise and fall with every breath, his worries melting with every inhale she took. Sokka finally moved forward to stand by her side, and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stirred lightly.

“Sokka?” she asked weakly, eyes fluttering half-open.

“I’m here,” he comforted, taking her hand in both of his.

“Is the baby okay?” Suki asked, worry flooding her gaze once she registered that her baby was no longer in her arms like she’d last remembered.

“He’s perfect,” Sokka said with a wide smile, “Do you want to see him?” Suki nodded, and Sokka kissed her knuckles before releasing her hand. He stepped out of the room for a moment, and reappeared with a bundle of blankets in his arms.

“Say hi to mommy,” Sokka whispered, passing his son gently to Suki. She took him and held him close to her chest.

“Hi, sweet boy,” Suki cooed, her voice slightly hoarse but still hushed, “I love you so much.” In response to hearing his mother’s voice, the baby’s lids blinked open lazily before he let out a tiny yawn, plush lips forming a perfect ‘o’. Sokka felt like he could explode from all the love that filled him in that moment.

“Oh, Sokka,” Suki sighed, tears of joy blurring her vision, “He _is_ perfect.” She examined her son’s face as if she’d never see it again, memorizing every little curve and color. She marveled at the softness of his skin when she gently caressed his cheek with the gentlest tip of her finger. If they could freeze this moment in time, they would – just a perfect portrait of this new little family, overflowing with pride, joy, and love.


End file.
